


I got the lights in my eyes (and I'm falling for you)

by kaggleyama



Series: OiHina week 2k15 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, M/M, or an attempt made at least, volley gays beings bad at expressing their feelings, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaggleyama/pseuds/kaggleyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata makes Oikawa teach him how to flirt, and things spin out of control from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got the lights in my eyes (and I'm falling for you)

**Author's Note:**

> For Oihina week on tumblr: day one - flirting. I'd like to apologize in advance for how rushed this is. I haven't written anything in ages, but I felt the need to post at least something for oihina week since I really ship it a lot. Oops.

It all started when Hinata asked, “You’re popular with girls, right, Oikawa-senpai?” and Oikawa nearly choked on his spit.

“I don’t think that has anything to do with anatomy,” he said, gesturing at the notes spread out on the table in front of them. There was a clear distinction between his notes from when he was a first year, which were neat and organized, and the pages Hinata had scribbled full with information.

“Ugh.” Hinata huffed out a sigh. “I’m sick of studying. This is boring, anyway. Teach me how to flirt.” He looked so innocent when he said it, all wide-eyed and pouty. It was a look Oikawa often used himself, though he couldn’t pull it off nearly as well. He always ended up looking slightly devious instead.

“Why should I?” Oikawa tilted his chin up. That doe-eyed look was a lot less effective when he was looking down his nose at it. “My time is precious, you know. I don’t have time to teach you basic skills like flirting.”

“I’ll buy you milk bread.”

Oikawa considered this for a moment. It was a tempting offer, he had to admit, but he wasn’t lying when he said his time was precious. There was an important test in just a few weeks, and he was already loosing time he should be using to study tutoring Hinata. “Hmm, nope. Sorry, Hina-chan, but you’re going to have to do better than that.”

It was silent long enough that Oikawa started to hope Hinata might give up and they could finally go back to studying, but those hopes were dashed with just one simple sentence.

“I could give you Kageyama’s number,” Hinata said, leaning towards Oikawa with a devilish glint in his eyes. “And if it happened to end up on, say, some weird dating site, I wouldn’t have the slightest idea of how that happened.”

Oikawa swallowed. “You wouldn’t tell him?”

“Not a word.” Hinata’s voice dropped low. “Just imagine the possibilities. Ah, but,” he leaned back in his chair, tipping his head to the side to smile at his senpai. “If you’d rather study instead…”

When did Hinata become so sly? Oikawa was pretty sure he hadn’t been anything like this when they were still in high school. The innocent face was such a lie. “Alright then, I’ll teach you. But I expect to know Tobio’s number before the end of the day, and tomorrow, you’ll treat me to milk bread.”

A huge grin appeared on Hinata’s face, bright and a little overwhelming, and Oikawa already knew he was going to regret agreeing to this.

 

 

They ended up going to the park, because _there’ll be lots of girls there, Hina-chan, and you’re going to need someone to practice on_.

“Now that we’re here, I need to get a feel for what you can do.” Oikawa scanned the area. His eyes fell upon a girl eating ice cream beneath the shade of a tree. “Go flirt with that girl over there.”

Hinata looked at the girl, face scrunched up in a frown. “Shouldn’t you actually teach me something first?”

“You have so little faith in your senpai,” Oikawa accused. “You wanted me to teach you, yeah? Then do as I say.”

“So bossy,” Hinata muttered, before he walked over to the girl by the tree, sat down next to her and struck up a conversation.

It was incredibly easy for Oikawa, who has always been good at reading people, to get a feel for the mood during the conversation, even though he was too far away to hear what was being said. Hinata was a natural conversationalist, and he drew the girl’s attention to him easily. It wasn’t long before she was obviously flirting with him, leaning forward and playing with her hair.

When Hinata looked his way again, Oikawa caught his eye and beckoned him over.

“What did you think?” Hinata asked, after he returned.

“I think you don’t really need my help. That girl was all over you.”

“Huh?” Hinata’s eyes widened almost comically. “Really?”

“Is there anything in that head of yours?” Oikawa poked him between the eyes. “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice?”

“Huh?” Hinata repeated, rubbing at the newly formed sore spot on his fore head.

Oikawa sighed. He really should start studying for that test. “You’re wasting my time here, Hina-chan. You can flirt perfectly fine. Don’t forget to text me Tobio’s number.”

He was already starting to walk away when Hinata stepped in front of him. He was trying to look as imposing as possible, drawn up to his full height – which wasn’t really saying much – with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You promised to teach me how to flirt, so I’m not letting you go until you teach me!”

Oikawa blinked, then let out a small laugh. “Your innocence is pretty refreshing, Hina-chan. But, fine, I guess I can give you some pointers.” He made a big show of thinking, running his fingers over his chin. “First of all, you need to understand that body language plays a large part in flirting. That girl, for instance, was angling her body towards you, which is a great way to show that you’re interested in someone. Try to pay attention to what your body is doing while you’re talking.”

Hinata nodded sharply. If only he paid this much attention in class, Oikawa might not have had to tutor him in the first place.

“You’re pretty charismatic, so I don’t think I’ll need to tell you this, but try to compliment the girl your flirting with. Ask her questions about herself, talk about her interests. It shows that you’re interested in getting to know her.” He slipped past Hinata patting him on the shoulder as he did. “Now, go get her, shrimp.”

“Was that all?” Hinata called after him.

“Yup,” Oikawa said, throwing a jaunty wave over his shoulder. “Remember, you owe me milk bread!”

“What a rip off,” Hinata muttered, and Oikawa had to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

 

 

That fateful afternoon wasn’t mentioned again for a few weeks, and it had completely faded to the back of Oikawa’s mind when it was mentioned again. It was Wednesday morning, and he was set to meet Hinata at the library in the afternoon, so he was surprised when his phone rang, and the display showed Hinata’s name.

“ _Ah, hello, Oikawa-senpai?_ ”

“Hina-chan! I wasn’t expecting to hear from you until this afternoon.”

“ _That’s actually what I’m calling about._ ” Hinata let out a nervous little chuckle. It was oddly reminiscent of the beginning of the year, when Hinata was still a nervous wreck around him and had to be broken of the habit of calling him ‘Grand King’. “ _Is it okay if we meet tomorrow instead? I, uh. I have something to do._ ”

“Oh? And what might that be?” Anything that Hinata tried to keep a secret from him had to be at least slightly interesting.

“ _I have a date._ ” A beat of silence. Oikawa did his best to ignore the sudden twist in his stomach. Then, “ _You’re not angry, right? I mean, I’d completely understand if you were. You’re doing this for my benefit after all, and now I’m cancelling for a selfish reason like a date-_ ”

“You have a date?” Oikawa interrupted. “That’s so cute!” He tried to sounds no different from usual, though he doubted it was working. “My little kouhai is growing up.”

“ _So, you aren’t angry?_ ”

“Of course not! Just so long as you never doubt my awesome teaching skills ever again.” Even to his own ears, the cheeriness of his voice sounded forced.

 

 

“So,” Oikawa starts during their next tutoring session. “How was your date?”

Hinata shrugged. “It was fun.”

Oikawa felt a thrill run through him at Hinata’s unenthusiastic response. He hadn’t even looked up from his textbook. “Are you going to see her again?” He ventured, when it became clear Hinata wasn’t going to add anything.

“Probably not,” Hinata said. Oikawa mentally fist-pumped. “Hamako was nice and all, but we didn’t really have anything in common.”

“That’s too bad,” Oikawa said. “You got that question wrong, by the way.”

“What? Really?” Hinata frowned at the question Oikawa had indicated.

“Yeah.” Oikawa tugged Hinata’s book over to his side of the table to look at it properly. “It’s a though one, so I’ll help you work through it.”

“Thanks, Oikawa-senpai.” Hinata moved his chair a little closer, so he’d still be able to look at the book properly. His arm brushed against Oikawa’s when he looked up with a thousand watt smile and said, “You’re really smart.”

Oikawa stared and thought, _well, shit_. He kept staring even after Hinata had turned his attention back to his work.

 

 

Oikawa had hoped that would be the end of it, but he was wrong. So terribly, terribly wrong. There seemed to be no end to Hinata’s dates. It wasn’t that surprising – Hinata was adorable, after all. He could probably get anyone he wanted if he tried.

That didn’t mean Oikawa had to like it.

“Is your _date_ responsible for that _thing_?” He’d long since stopped trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

Hinata’s hand flew up to cover the hickey on his neck. He frowned, a wrinkle forming between his eyebrows. A part of Oikawa wanted to reach over and smooth it away with his fingers. That part was squashed ruthlessly.

“What’s your problem?” Hinata demanded. “You’ve been acting like a dick for ages. If there’s something wrong, tell me.”

Oikawa drummed his fingers on the table and tried to avoid looking at Hinata. If he did, he probably wouldn’t be able to say what he did next. “You’re being a bit of a slut, aren’t you?”

“What.” Hinata’s voice was completely flat.

“I mean, going out with so many girls-”

“I haven’t just been going out with girls,” Hinata interrupted. It was shocking enough for Oikawa to finally look at him. He nearly cringed when he did. Maybe Tobio had a point when he said that Hinata could be pretty scary sometimes.

“Um.” This eloquent statement was followed by an uncomfortable silence, which wasn’t broken until Hinata started packing up his stuff.

“I don’t think I’ll be coming next week. I have a practical, anyway, so it might be better if I practice for that instead of studying theory with you.” It would have sounded like a perfectly reasonable excuse, if it hadn’t been delivered in such a frosty tone of voice.

“Okay,” Oikawa whispered, too soft for anyone to hear. It was too late, anyway. Hinata had already left.

 

 

The days following his argument with Hinata had been spent locked in his apartment, where he consumed more ice cream than he had since his high school girlfriend broke up with him. He kept hoping that Hinata would call, or text, or something, but his phone stayed painfully silent.

That was already more than a week ago, and he hadn’t spoken to Hinata since.

He’d see him around campus every once in a while, but none of those incidents were quite as painful as when he’d looked out the window during class and seen Hinata – hair dyed golden by the sunlight, head thrown back with laughter like he hadn’t a care in the world.

“Oh, my God,” he groaned, burying his face in his hands. “I’m in love with him.”

 

 

In hindsight, calling him at two in the morning might not have been the best way to go about apologizing, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

“ _Hello?_ ” Hinata answered on the fifth ring, voice still scratchy with sleep.

“Hinata,” Oikawa breathed. “I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry. You’re not a slut, I swear, and I’m really sorry for saying that. I guess I was just jealous, and didn’t handle it too well.” He laughed nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck. “So, yeah. I wanted to apologize.”

“ _Oikawa-senpai?_ ” Hinata still sounded sleepy, but a lot more alert than he did before Oikawa started rambling.

“Yes?”

“ _I’m coming over. You better be at home_.” He hung up immediately after that, leaving Oikawa no room to argue.

 

 

Less than half an hour later, Hinata walked through his front door with puffy eyes and hair that was even messier than usual. “

You look really pretty,” Oikawa said, because he did.

“And you’re really bad at expressing your feelings, apparently,” Hinata snapped back.

“Um. Sorry?”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “You’ve apologized already. It’s my turn to talk now.” He shut the door behind him. Even though Oikawa had his entire apartment behind him, he still felt cornered. “If you were jealous, you should have said so.” Hinata took a step forward, toward Oikawa. “If you liked me you should have said so.” Another step. They were almost chest to chest now. “And if you wanted to kiss me, you should have just _done_ it.”

Oikawa barely had time to react before Hinata pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and pressed their lips together in a kiss.

“For future reference,” Hinata said, when they parted. “Grand romantic gestures are fine, and all, but I’d rather not be woken up at two in the morning again.”

Oikawa responded by letting out a delighted laugh, and leaning down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read till the end, thanks. Can you tell where I started giving up? Yeah. Sorry about that.


End file.
